The popularity of gas barbecue grills and gas outdoor cooking devices has increased tremendously over the last twenty-five years. Conventional barbecue grills include a cooking chamber and a frame assembly that supports the cooking chamber. Typically, the cooking chamber has a cast bottom and a cast cover. In general terms, the frame assembly includes a plurality of frame members including vertical, horizontal, and transverse members. An example of the conventional design is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,834 to Collins et al. As shown in FIG. 1 therein, the leg assemblies 12, 14 comprise a pair of frame members 16, 17, 18, 19 bent into an inverted “L-shape.” A transverse member 21, 20 connects the frame members 16, 17, 1819 to form the leg assemblies 12, 14. The base of the firebox 26 is supported along its entire width by the transverse members 21, 20. A plurality of bolts 48 extending upwardly from the transverse members 21, 20 are used to secure the firebox 27 to the transverse members 21, 20. Similar structural configurations utilized to secure the base of firebox are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,072,718, 4,955,358, and 5,452,707.
Conventional barbecue grill assemblies suffer from a number of problems and limitations. First, because transverse members are used to support the firebox, the size and configuration of the support frame and the firebox cannot be altered. This limitation negatively affects the versatility of the barbecue grill assembly. Also, the multiple fasteners or bolts used to form the frame assembly can loosen over time causing a reduction in the structural rigidity of the frame assembly. Similarly, the multiple fasteners used to connect the firebox to the transverse member of the support can loosen causing the firebox to become dislodged. In addition, the fasteners require additional assembly time which increases the costs of fabricating the barbecue grill assembly. Lastly, the drilling of holes in the base of the firebox provides a pathway for water seepage and results in unwanted and premature corrosion of the firebox.
Therefore, there is a definite need for a barbecue grill assembly with a firebox that is supported in a manner that does not require engagement with the transverse frame member or a transverse structural element. Also, there is a measurable need for a manner of mounting the firebox that increases the structural rigidity of the barbecue grill assembly. There is a substantial need for pre-fabricated or pre-welded support frame assemblies that do not require the time consuming construction necessitated by fasteners or bolts. In addition, there is tangible need for a barbecue grill assembly with a cooking chamber and support frame that have an alterable configuration. This aspect significantly increases the utility of the barbecue grill assembly and allows it to function as a highly versatile platform with many different manufacturing configurations. The present invention is provided to solve these and other problems.